paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah's Origin Story
This is Animalpup's story don't edit this story without my permission first. Summary Noah's life before he was a part of Disabled PAW Patrol. Characters *Maxford and Purdy *Noah *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Tommy, Noah's partner *Brandy *Andy, Brandy's partner Story In an alley somewhere in Adventure Bay. There is two dogs a German Shepherd and Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. That is where our story begins. Purdy: Maxford I am pregnant. Maxford was shocked to hear the news and was speechless. Then he said: Maxford: What if I am not a great father I don't want our pup or pups to have a horrible father. Purdy: Don't worry about it Maxford you will be a great father. For the couple days, Maxford was collecting food water and making a bed for Purdy so she could have her pups. On December 18, 2012, around 6:00. Purdy had one pup that was a combination of Maxford and Purdy. They decided on the name Noah. The day after Noah was born Maxford disappeared without a trace. Purdy had to raise Noah all on her own. Four weeks later. Purdy was teaching Noah to walk and talk. On the day he turned a month old he said his first word. Purdy: Say, mamma Noah. Noah: Mam mamma. Purdy: Good job Noah. Noah was wagging his little tail. He knew his name and the words good job. Five months later. Noah was now six months old. One day Purdy and Noah were taking a walk on the bridge when they saw a boy and his two dogs save a kitten on a toy boat. Noah: Mom I want to be a part of that team and help the animals and people of Adventure Bay. Purdy: Whatever you want to do when you get older. I will support it all the way. Then Purdy saw the boy and his dogs playing at the beach and took Noah to meet them. Purdy: Come on Noah you wanna meet the team? Noah was acting shy when they went to the beach. Ryder: Hi my name is Ryder and I am the leader of the PAW Patrol. Purdy: Hi Ryder my name is Purdy and this is my son Noah. Noah: H-Hi R-Ryder. Ryder: Do you two want to meet my team. Noah: Y-Yes p-please R-Ryder. Ryder: Okay pups come here. The PAW Patrol pups in their uniforms ran over to Ryder Purdy and Noah and sat in a straight line. Ryder: Pups this is Purdy and her son Noah. All the PAW Patrol pups: Hi Noah and Purdy. Noah: H-Hi P-PAW P-Patrol. Purdy: Hi pups. Ryder: This is Marshall our firefighter pup. He is a Dalmatian. Marshall: Hi. Ryder: This is Rubble our construction pup. He is an English Bulldog. Rubble: Hi. Ryder: This is Chase our police pup. He is a German Shepherd. Chase: Hi. Ryder: This is Rocky our eco pup. He is a Mixed Breed. Rocky: Hi. Ryder: This is Zuma our water rescue pup. He is Chocolate Labrador Retriever. Zuma: Hi dudes Ryder: This is Skye our aviation pup. She is Cocker Spaniel/Poodle mix. Skye: Hi. Purdy: I am a German Shepherd. Noah: I am a German Shepherd/Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. A week later. Noah was playing in the alley when someone spotted him. Noah: Ah it is the dog catcher (He ran to Purdy as fast as he could. When he got to his mom he was shaking) Noah: Momma I got spotted by the dog catcher. We are going to be taken to the pound. A young man walks up to them. Noah: please don't take us to the pound. Young man: I am not the dog catcher. My name is Tommy and I love to help animals. Could I adopt your little pup? Noah: Mamma could go with him, please? Purdy: Okay you can Tommy can you find me a home too? Noah: Yeah thanks, mama! Tommy: Yeah I have a friend in Adventure Bay who loves to adopt strays. What are your names and breeds? Noah: Noah. I am a German Shepherd/Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. Purdy: Purdy. I am a German Shepherd. Tommy: Okay he will be happy to see you, Purdy. Noah: Let's go. Tommy took Purdy to his friend. Friend: Thanks, Tommy. Tommy: No problem bud. Purdy: Bye Noah (She hugs him) come see me sometime soon Noah: Bye mama (He hugs her back) okay mamma. Tommy: Come on Noah let's go home. Noah: Okay. At Tommy's house. Tommy: Hey Noah I got you something (He puts a green collar around his neck) Noah: Thanks, Tommy I like the color. Tommy: No problem it's the color of your eyes. Weeks later Noah found out that Tommy was going into the army. Noah: You have had to go into the army in July. You are going to leave me, Tommy. Tommy: No I asked you get to train to be an attack dog. Noah: Yeah A couple days later Tommy and Noah were heading to an army base. Noah was learning to be an attack dog. He was training every day. No one had seen a dog learning to be an attack dog train that much. Noah was one the best attack dogs the army had ever seen. Tommy was training to be a soldier. He was training too but not as much as Noah. Within a few months, Tommy and Noah had completed basic training. After a couple more months Tommy and Noah were ready for their first tour in Syria. Went they got there they were assigned their first mission check a nearby town for terrorists and goods they were selling. Tommy and Noah along with their army buddies were heading to a town. Noah was sniffing as they got closer. He looked at Tommy and barked three times. Tommy: Okay Noah that means he can smell them. Noah stopped in front of them he could smell someone or something in front of them and went over to Tommy Noah: There is something or someone in front of us, Tommy Then some terrorists with guns charged at them. Tommy: Noah attack!! Noah charged at them and they were down on the ground with Noah on top of them and hopped off. They were at the town. Noah was sniffing around the town trying to find the goods the terrorists were selling and he found a building in the middle of town and went in and Tommy did too. Noah was sniffing in one spot and Tommy lifts a trap door. They saw crates with guns and ammunition. Mission Accomplished. After a couple more missions Tommy and Noah get to head back to the U.S. Noah: Finally back in our home country howls. Tommy Yeah it is. Noah and Tommy spent a couple months in the U.S One day was one happiest days of Noah's life he was walking to the training area in the base. When he was training someone tackled him and thought he was an intruder. ????: Get off the base, you intruder. Noah: I am not an intruder. (He looked and realized he wasn't wearing his attack dog vest) Oh, I am not wearing my vest. ????: Are you even an attack dog. How many tour have you been on and where were they. What is your partner's name? Noah: I have been on one tour in Syria. My partner's name is Tommy. My name is Noah I trained all the time when I was new. ????: Okay I believe you Brandy is the name and protecting is my game. Noah: Okay Brandy do you want to train with me? Brandy: Sure but you better get your vest first. Noah: Okay be right back (He runs to his barracks puts his vest on and runs back to Brandy) I am back with my vest. Brandy and Noah train until it is time for them to get some rest. Noah: (Yawns) I am tired time to go to bed. Brandy: (Yawns) me too. Brandy and Noah head back to their individual barracks and fall asleep. For the next couple weeks, Noah and Brandy would do everything together as best friends. Tommy and Noah went on another tour in Iran and Brandy and her partner Andy got to go on the tour too. Brandy: Yay I get to got on a tour with my best friend. Noah: Yay woohoo. They went on missions together too. For they mission Noah, Tommy, Brandy, Andy, and their buddies were patrolling an area to find the terrorist group. Brandy and Noah were smelling no matter what. They stopped and barked three times. Tommy gave Noah the okay signal so did Andy to Brandy. They were smelling and all of a sudden they stopped and were growling. They found the terrorists. Tommy and Andy: Attack!!! Noah and Brandy charged at the terrorists and jumped on them. They were down on the ground with Noah and Brandy on top of them. The two hopped off. They found so more terrorists and Brandy and Noah did the same thing. Mission Accomplished. After a couple more missions. They headed back the US. Brandy: Good to be back in our home country.(She howls) Noah: Yeah it is (He howls) Noah and Brandy were training every day waiting to go on another tour. It did come but Noah went on this one to Iraq. Brandy: I will miss you Noah hugging him Noah: I will to Brandy hugging her back Brandy: I hope you come back safe Noah Noah: I hope so. We both know that war is unpredictable. Brandy: I will pray every morning and night for yours and Tommy's safe return home Noah: Thanks, Brandy (Tommy and he left on the plane to Iraq) One day they were heading to an army base in Iraq in a truck. Noah: I cannot wait until we get to the army base. Tommy: Me either bud. When all of a sudden a roadside bomb went off and the truck flipped over. Noah and Tommy went unconscious. A week later Noah woke up. Noah: (Groans) What happened? (He looked at his legs and saw a stub where his right front leg used to be) I lost my leg. Doctor: (Came in) Oh, I see you are finally awake. Noah: What happened? Doctor: You were unconscious for a week and you lost your right front leg. Your partner over there (pointing to Tommy) was unconscious for five days and has lost half of right limbs. Noah: Okay thanks, doc. Doctor: Your welcome Noah. The doctor left and Brandy came in Noah: Hey Brandy Brandy: Noah! You finally woke up it felt like a month went by. Noah: I know it felt like I was unconscious for a month Brandy: You must be going through a lot of pain. Noah: Yeah but I have a high pain tolerance. Brandy: That's good. Noah: Soon I will be walking again and we can play with each other. Andy: (He came in) Hey Noah Noah: Hey Andy Andy: Brandy we got another tour to got on in Afghanistan Brandy: Okay let's get our things packed see you when I get back Noah (She licked him on the nose) Noah: Hehe I will see you when you get back (He licked her on the nose) Brandy: Hehe (Andy and her left for Afghanistan) Andy: Ready girl Brandy: Ready Andy Andy: Okay let's go And they got onto the plane A couple months had passed. Noah and Tommy were going through rehabilitation. Tommy: Come on Noah you can do it bud Noah: (Was sitting) Okay if you say so stood up took (A few steps lost his balance and fell over) Oh come on I had my tail out straight this time (He went back to sitting) Tommy: You will get it bud don't worry about it. After a lot of tries, Noah kept losing his balance so the doctors decided something important for him. One day Noah was watching Power Rangers RPM one of his favorite Power Rangers seasons when the doctor came in his room. Noah: Hey doc what is going on? Doctor: Noah you keep losing your balance when you walk with just three legs. The other doctors and I have made an important decision for you. Noah: What is that decision doc? Doctor: We have decided to give you a prosthetic leg. Noah Yay I am going to like Tommy and Noah Galloway. (Noah was given a prosthetic leg it looked like a metal dog leg) Tommy Awesome Noah (Petting him on the head) Looks like we another thing in common, Noah. Noah: Yeah we do. The next day Noah and Tommy were headed to the White House. Noah: I can't believe we are going to see the commander in chief the president. (He was wearing his attack dog vest) Tommy: Me either bud. (He was wearing his uniform) They went to a ceremony in the White House. Noah and Tommy were standing in a line with other soldiers. The president came down to them. The President: Tommy and Noah for all the service you two have done I present you both the Purple Heart Award since you two were injured in your last battle. (He pinned it on Tommy's army uniform and Noah's attack dog vest) Tommy: Thank you, sir, (He saluted) Noah: Thank you, sir, (He saluted too) The President: No thank you two for all your service for this country. The ceremony was done. Tommy: You ready to head back to Adventure Bay Noah. Noah: Yes let's head back home (He howls) In Adventure Bay Noah: Is it finally good to be home it in Adventure Bay. Tommy: Yes it is, Noah When Noah heard what had happened to Brandy's partner Andy he went to visit her. Brandy was in a cage for dogs who lose their partners. He walked up to Brandy's cage Brandy: Noah! (She got up with her tail wagging fast) Your walking again! Noah: Yep thanks to this (He lifts up his prosthetic leg) Brandy: That's great. Now you are almost like your hero Noah. Noah: Yeah I am so sorry about what happened to Andy. Brandy: It's fine are you going back to Adventure Bay? Noah: Yes I am. Brandy: I wish I could come with you. Justin: (A boy who was by the cage) You can come home with me Brandy my family lives in Adventure Bay now. Brandy: Well since you are a relative of Andy I guess you could. Justin: Yes I will be right back. Noah: Glad you are coming to Adventure Bay (His tail wags) Brandy: Yeah can you show me around? Noah: Yeah maybe I haven't been to Adventure Bay in a long time. Brandy: Okay didn't you say there is a team of pups in Adventure Bay? Noah: Yeah the PAW Patrol! Brandy: Maybe they can show us around. Noah: Maybe since we were attack dogs and we served our country. Justin comes back great news. Justin: Brandy, you get to come home with me. Brandy: Yay!! (Her tail was wagging very fast) And so Brandy, Noah, and Justin went to Adventure Bay. Noah: I better get to Tommy's house see ya, Brandy and Justin. He left. A couple weeks later Tommy met someone that he really likes. Tommy: Noah I am home and I have a guest over too. Noah: (Ran to the door) Hey Tommy. Who is the guest? Tommy: My new girlfriend. Noah: Hi my name is Noah (He lifts his leg for a shake) Girlfriend: Hi Noah (Shakes his leg) A couple minutes later she started to sneeze a lot. Girlfriend: Achoo achoo achoo. Noah: Bless you Girlfriend: Thanks, Noah achoo. Tommy: Bless you are you getting sick honey. Girlfriend: Thanks, Tommy no I think I have allergies. Noah: Probably to me (His ears went against his head and he whimpers) Tommy: Don't worry about it bud we will work it out. It was getting late Tommy and his girlfriend slept together Noah: (He in the living room) I am not happy with Tommy. I want him to be happy. (He opened and closed the door quietly. He ran towards the pup park sleeping in a tree) The next morning Noah was playing the pup park. He was thinking about all the stuff that happened in his life. The End. Trivia This is the first story I ever did on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki. Noah's Origin Story won the category for Best Origin Story in the 2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards. I am so happy for my first story winning an award! Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Animalpup's Story Category:First Gen Story Category:First gen Category:Present gen